


Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs (Will Lead Me Home to You)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [27]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, basically just syrupy domestic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy didn't regret walking out of his old life. He still spoke to his mates, on occasion. But what he had now? He wouldn't trade it for the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own literally none of this - anything you recognize belongs in Matthew Vaughn's sandbox, I'm just playing there while he's not home.

Eggsy’s favourite part about his job was coming home. To most, that might seem as though he hated it - quite the opposite, actually. He adored everything about it, and wouldn’t change it for anything. But coming home represented the rewards for everything that had been so hard-won.

Eight months Harry had been gone, after V-Day. After his collection from a hospital in Kentucky the doctors said that he may never fully recover, may never wake up from yet another coma. Eggsy hadn’t know this, of course. Hadn’t known that the man was even alive, let alone at headquarters - Merlin had sent him on mission after mission, as if the Scot was trying to stop him from searching for any traces of a ghost. He and Roxy had been on the other side of the planet and deep undercover when he awoke. Roxy had taken the man’s return and miraculous recovery in stride, perhaps because she hadn’t been as close to him as Eggsy had been. For his part, it had taken a month and a half of people interacting with the ghost of his very-much-dead former mentor for it to sink in that the man was quite alive. Both of their starched collars had been damp, and their knees bruised from hitting the floor in Harry’s - or Arthur’s, rather - office.

It had been uphill from there. They had their issues, obviously. The age-difference was less in terms of physical fitness and more in mindset, and they both had their oddities in personality and interests (how many times he had lamented the creepy butterflies Eggsy couldn’t know, but neither had the heart to take them down), and there was the touchy issue of Michelle, but all in all they made it work. Eggsy got to come home to Harry, or go home with Harry if the man decided to stay at the office until the day ended.

Today was one of the former. Bone-weary after returning from a fortnight in Saint Petersburg ( _ “Honestly Merlin, why is it always Russia? Why can’t I go somewhere warm for once, like Tahiti? Or Greece?” “Warm climates are a right to be earned, lad.” _ ) all Eggsy wanted to do was curl up in bed with his boyfriend - and wasn’t that a thought - and sleep for three days straight.

Turning his key in the lock and entering the house, Eggsy was met with the hurricane that was his sister’s belongings and a rather suspicious silence. Locking the door behind him and setting his duffel on the ground, Eggsy padded down the hall into the kitchen. Although clean, there was evidence of baking and several new drawings that his sister must have made (he perused them while he snagged a still-warm chocolate chip cookie from the jar on the counter) and after a few minutes he made his way into the living room.

Harry was asleep on the couch, he sleeves of his cardigan rolled up past his elbows. One leg was bent at the knee and the other was extended so his foot could rest on the floor, and his glasses were sitting precariously on the side table. A blanket was thrown haphazardly across him and the sleeping child on his chest - Daisy’s head tucked under his chin and one hand fisted into his shirt. Harry’s tablet lay discarded on the coffee table next to children’s storybooks and blocks. JB sniffed from where he lay on his over-stuffed dog bed in the corner of the room, and twitched in his sleep. He supposed that was why his pug hadn’t come to greet him at the door.

Eggsy smiled at the scene and began tidying up, endeavouring to make as little noise as possible (which, in his opinion, he quite succeeded at). He had just finished putting the blocks back into their bag when he felt eyes on his back. Eggsy turned to the couch to see Harry watching him.

“My mum drop her off then?” He sat down on the carpet, knowing immediately that he would need help getting back up again. That, however, was not a problem for the immediate future. Harry nodded.

“Yes; Michelle is going out with friends of hers tonight, and brought her over early so that Daisy could get settled and she would still have time to get ready.” Eggsy smiled slightly.

“You know, this looks far to adorable to be featuring a man who could kill someone sixteen different ways with things just found at a dining table.”

“It’s seventeen, actually,” Eggsy scoffed, of course Harry would have to make a point. “But you are right.” Eggsy managed to scoot across the floor so that he was seated next to the couch, and Harry leaned over to kiss him gently, careful not to disturb the little girl.

“Mmm, you’d better be careful, or you’ll give me ideas.” Harry cocked an eyebrow as he pulled back to look at him. “A bloke could get spoiled, coming home to all this domestic bliss. Fresh-baked cookies, this entire room. Don’t even mind the cleaning. Watch yourself, it’s almost enough to make me want it all the time.” Harry smiled at him, one of the secret ones that only Eggsy ever got to see, and his eyes twinkled in the dim light. Harry kissed him again.

“I’d spoil you rotten, if you’d let me.”

Eggsy could feel something shift. Not in the tension of the room, they were still looking softly at each other. It was as though something inside him that he hadn’t know was out of place had just settled. He could have this, Harry as a permanent fixture in his life. As far as he knew neither had any designs on leaving, but mark it down to his upbringing, Eggsy was insecure. Not enough to let Harry walk over him, or think that he wouldn’t be enough to keep Harry to himself. But Eggsy had difficulty reconciling himself with what Harry saw in him to make he man love him so much.

He just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He kissed Harry again, trying to pour everything he was feeling into it.

“So I take it that’s a yes, then.” Eggsy grinned, and Harry smiled back just as brightly.


End file.
